Lust
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: When Cas saves Sam from a curse, Dean's left racing against the clock to save the angel's life. Leaving Sam to do what he can in the meantime, with terrible outcomes. I suck at summaries..lol warnings for Non-con/Dub-con


**I own nothing, everything belongs to Kripke.**

His phone buzzed loudly against the leather passenger seat of the classic Chevy Impala, grousing as he pulled the irritating device to his ear. Dean glanced quickly at the caller ID and rolled his eyes.. _Sammy again_.

"What is it now Sammy?" he snapped into the mouthpiece.

_"Dean..get here..NOW. Jesus..it's Cas. The witches. Just get here now.."_

The hunter's heart stopped in his chest as he slammed on the brakes pulling the Impala over onto an abandoned sideroad.

"Sammy..Sammy calm down. What happened?"

_"I don't know..Cas pushed me out of the way. I.. I.."_

"Spit it out Sam!" Dean barked harshly into the phone.

_"I think they hit him with a spell. He's burning up Dean…"_

"Okay okay..did the witches say anything?"

_"They..they said I have an hour to enjoy it while it lasts."_

"When was this?"

_"A half hour ago."_

Dean couldn't quite help the angry bile that was filling up his throat as he brother rambled on the other end of the line.

"You promised me you would look after him Sammy." Dean spat down the phone, regretting his harsh words as soon as the venom had left his mouth, he sighed rubbing his temples with a tired hand.

_"I know"_ was Sammy's simple reply, voice thick with worry and apology. _"I'm sorry Dean."_

"You back at the motel?"

_"Yeah."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Cas to hang on for me." And with that Dean snapped his phone shut and stowed it in his jacket pocket. Looking at his watch he panicked, he was a half hour away from their motel if he really pushed the speed limit. In one quick move he was barreling along the highway at high speed, booted feet jammed to the accelerator as he pushed his baby for all she was worth.

"Cas?" Sam asked gingerly approaching the ex-angel who lay curled tightly on Dean's bed.

"Sam.." Cas groaned clutching at his stomach and curling further into himself, his face was bleached white and his fringe stuck to his forehead with a cold sweat as he tried to focus on the approaching Winchester.

Sam knelt beside his friend and pressed the back of his hand to Castiel's forehead, its burning slickness almost stinging his skin.

"You're burning up.." Sam muttered rushing to the bathroom to dampen a facecloth; running it under the tap and wringing it out he hurried back inside to find Cas almost completely still. His breath coming in short sharp bursts pushing through the pain.

"Hold on Cas. Dean's coming and Bobby's gonna call back any minute with an answer ok?" He said soothingly placing the cold compress to his friends forehead.

Lo and behold within seconds of his statement Sam's phone began ringing, with a grateful sigh he answered it, thankful to hear Bobby's gruff tones on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean what colour was the spell?"

_"It could tell us exactly what type of spell he got hit with you idjit"_

"Red." Sam hurried down the phone with impatience, his worry growing as Castiel's pain grew.

_"Balls…Listen up..it's a lust spell Sam."_

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked desperately, shaking Cas' shoulder with one large hand to try keep his friend conscious.

_"She gave you an hour right?"_

"What? Yeah..Bobby I don't get what's going on here. Can you help or not?"

_"Jeez boy, you got cloth between your ears? He's got an hour to have his brains screwed out or he's gonna die ya idjit!"_

"Die?" Sam's voice was small and fraught with worry as he watched the ex-angel slip in and out of consciousness on his brother's bed. "This is all my fault.."

_"No time for a pity party boy you gotta do it.."_

"Bobby I can't..Cas is…he's barely conscious..I can't do it. It has to be Dean Bobby it just has to be.." Sam argued kneeling down to check his friends pulse, finding it fluttering weakly beneath his grip.

_"Dean might not get there in time boy use your head for christ sake."_

"Why is it a lust spell? Shouldn't it affect me then?" Sam tried changing tack, he couldn't do that to Cas. Him and Dean had been taking it slow, wary of the ex-angel's nerves about the matter, he couldn't just swoop in and take his virginity. There had to be another way, there just had to.

_"It will,if you get close enough or have prolonged contact with his skin."_

Sam's hand snapped back from the angel's wrist, feeling the first tendrils of lust curl through his belly and settle there like an ugly treacherous monster.

"I'm gonna call Dean." he flustered hanging up and immediately calling his brother.

"What did you say Sammy?" Dean asked, voice hollow and heavy with the weight of his brother's words.

_"Dean..I can't do it. I'm not gonna don't worry."_

"Put me on the phone to him Sam." Dean ordered slamming his foot down harder on the accelerator, driving like an absolute madman.

A few shuffling seconds later Dean's ear was filled with the sound of pained labored breathing..his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

"Cas? Cas listen to me..you're gonna be alright..I promise..Sammy..Sammy will take care of you till I get there ok?"

_"Dean.."_ Cas breathed weakly, barely conscious..a small smile spreading over his parted lips as he heard his partners voice _"Dean.."_

"Sammy?" Dean barked down the phone, anger and regret that he hadn't been there building up poisonously inside him as he spoke. "Sammy you're gonna have to do it..till I get there.."

_"What?..NO Dean..NO.."_

"You want him to die Sammy?!" Dean cut across him with a shout. "Jesus Christ Sam, you have to..I don't like this either but you have to."

_"Ok"_ was Sams small resigned reply and with that he hung up.

"C'mon Cas.." Sam muttered soothingly to his friend as he sat by him and pulled the weakened man upright into his arms, shaking him gently hoping to wake him.

Cas groaned in pain, his beautiful features contorted with pain as his eyelids fluttered open. His bright blue eyes barely focusing on the man, the friend who held him in long strong arms.

"Sam?" he asked, voice thin with pain as his head lolled onto his friends shoulder. "Where's Dean?"

"Dean's comin'." Sam managed through gritted teeth, disgusted by the unnatural feeling of lust licking it's way through his veins. Of the way his treacherous body reacted to the spell as he felt himself harden in his jeans, letting a small groan as the ex-angel shifted slightly against him.

"I'm sorry bout this Cas, I have no choice.." he uttered regretfully pulling Cas fully into his lap so he almost straddled the younger hunter.

The dark haired man turned to him as much as he could and looked at Sam, confusion and fear evident in his bright blue eyes tempered with pain.

"Sam?"

"I'm gonna make it go away Cas." he assured whispering into Castiel's dark hair, rolling his hips against the man in his lap a dark moan echoing in Cas' ear.

"No..no Sam." he fought weakly trying to pull himself out of the stronger man's grip fruitlessly as Sam merely clung to him harder; the urge laying deep in his belly roaring into life.

"I have to Cas..I have to.." he soothed petting his friends head softly. "I have to make you better."

"Sam please..no." he begged again trying to pull Sam's hands from him as they wandered beneath his clothes. The pain soon becoming too much, as he exhausted himself unable to pull himself free from the younger Winchester. Long hands pushing weakly at Sam's strong arms.

"Dean told me to Cas. It's the only way to undo the witches spell..trust me. I won't hurt you Castiel." Sam offered pulling the ex-angel's face to him with one large hand and holding him there as he pressed hot open mouthed kisses along the creamy expanse of Castiel's neck.

Castiel fell silent, his weakening protests masked beneath the pain growing throughout his slender body. He let Sam manhandle him placing him facedown onto the bed, the young hunter's bodyweight pinning him into the soft mattress. He hardly noticed the soft wet tears streaking down his face as Sam slid a hand beneath him and slipped open his belt buckle and pulled down his clothes exposing him.

"Please Sam.." he begged too weak to put up a fight anymore, his whole body shuddered with the pain and he cried out when he felt Sam push two digits inside of him roughly.

"Please..stop."

"I can't Cas.." he replied softly pressing a kiss to the back of Castiel's neck before taking hold of the ex-angel's wrists and pinning him forcefully beneath him.

Castiel fought Sam's iron grip as best as his body could manage, the pain soon overwhelmed his poor exhausted figure and he fell silent and gasping for breath beneath the younger Winchester.

"This will only hurt for a minute." Sam muttered soothingly, finally letting go of the angel's wrists now he had fallen still and gripping his hips in large strong hands.

With one rough push Sam entered the body of the ex angel, the fragile creature beneath him whimpering with pain and exhaustion as he lost all of the fight within him.

"Dean.." he cried, the tears trickling down his creamy skin and into the cold rough material of the motel bedsheets.

"Hurts" he cried out bitterly as Sam continued forcing himself into his friends pained body for all he was worth, his blood trailing down the inside of his thighs and staining the coarse bedlinen beneath them.

When a pained scream ripped from the ex-angels throat, blood painting his lips and mouth as he choked on the blood bubbling up his throat.

"Cas? JESUS!" Sam panicked pulling himself out of his friends body, Castiel's blood painting his thighs a vivid crimson colour as he shook the unresponsive figure laid out beneath him.

He heard the Impala roar into the motel parking lot and just had enough time to pull a bloody sheet around his waist to cover his shame before the door to their room was kicked open. The expression on Dean's face said it all.

"It's not working..I can't wake him." Sam stuttered pathetically, heart twisting with shame as he saw the way his brother looked at him and the bloody mess of the bed.

"Get out Sammy." Dean ground out from between clenched teeth as he shoved his brother roughly off the bloody mattress and onto the floor. Sam scrambled to his feet as fast as he could manage pulling up his trousers and buckling them against his bloody skin, the feelings of lust seeping away from him at last and he realized with disgust what he had done.

"Cas..?" Sam asked weakly reaching forward to the unconscious figure on the bed, only to have his hand batted away from his elder brother. The look of rage and fear on Dean's face made Sam's blood run cold.

"I'm sorry Dean I.."

"Get out before I throw you out Sam." he ordered dangerously glaring at his little brother as the younger Winchester backed slowly from the room.

"Cas?..Cas?! C'mon babe open your eyes..it's me. It's Dean."

Fear shot straight through the hunter's heart when Cas didn't move, didn't even flinch as the stronger man shook him desperately.

"I'm here now..C'mon baby..c'mon." he urged desperately pulling Castiel's unconscious bloody body into his arms and kissing him hard.

Within moments the sickening feeling of unwanted lust twisted in his gut and he felt himself harden in his jeans, the denim pulling taut and uncomfortable over his thick cock.

The angel stirred weakly, eyes barely fluttering as Dean lay him back against the bloody bedspread beneath them. Quiet breaths huffing past the angel's parted lips as the hunter peppered his face with desperate loving kisses.

"Dean..?" Cas breathed, voice barely above a whisper as he struggled valiantly to focus on his lover.

"Yeah it's me baby.. it's me.." Dean whispered back comfortingly as he slid one hand down his own body and popped the button on his Levi's and drew the stiff zipper down.

With one slick well practiced movement, the hunter freed his throbbing member from the constraints of his clothing. The beads of pre-cum pearling at the tip moistening his grip as he took himself in hand as he hovered over the angel's prone form.

"Do you trust me Cas?"

Castiel's eyes fluttered open as he struggled to focus on the familiar face swimming before him. His breath puffing harshly through blood stained lips as he spoke.

"Always."

The hunter couldn't repress a smile at his lover's words as he pressed a soft kiss to his angel's lips.

"I'm gonna do my best not to hurt you Cas. It will all be over soon. Gonna make you better do you understand?" He uttered clearly taking Cas' face in his strong worn hands.

"Y..yes Dean."

As gently as he could the hunter removed the other man's slacks from his blood slick skin tossing them over the edge of the bed, pausing only to pepper his lover's cheeks with kisses before removing the rest of his clothing.

Shivering and naked on the bloodstained sheets Cas looked up through blue eyes as his lover undressed hastily above him. Rough battle worn skin exposed as Dean peeled off layer after layer of clothing, until he was left as naked as the man before him.

The hunter lay himself along Castiel's body, the heat raged like fire against the angels frozen skin as Dean lined up his cock with the angel's bloody entrance. Lust not quite masking the grief in the moss green eyes that Castiel looked up into as he struggled pathetically for breath again and again.

With one rough push Dean sank deep into his angel, pulling a scream of pure agony from Cas' throat at the foreign invasion piercing his virginal frame.

"I'm sorry Cas..forgive me." The hunter whispered into his angels dark hair as he began to move, gently rocking at first trying his best to save Cas more pain. This wasn't how he had envisioned their first time together, he's imagined candles, kisses and soft sheets. Not this, not forcing himself on a semi concious lover who may or may not be bleeding to death in his arms.

"Dean.." Cas breathed weakly.

"Yeah babe I got ya. Hold on Cas. It wont feel bad for much longer. I promise."

The hunter felt sick to his stomach at just how good Cas felt around him, tight and hot as he picked up his pace. The fire in his belly roaring higher and he moaned into the angel's skin, tears escaping his bright green eyes as he did so.

Castiel clutched at his biceps desperately, terrified, pained tears flowing freely without fear down his handsome face as he cried out in pain. Pathetic and useless against the human on top of him, the sickening sound of skin hitting blood slick skin echoed around the no star motel room.

"I'm so sorry Cas. So sorry" the hunter muttered a constant stream of apologetic words as he continued rocking his hips harder against the angel pinned helplessly beneath him. "My fault, all my fault."

It was only Cas' cry of pain that jolted him from his lust addled mind, guilt rising up his throat like vicious bile as he pried his fingers away from the angels badly bruised hips. The perfect shape of the hunters hands branded onto the previously unblemished skin for all to see.

"Cas.." and with that Dean broke down, sobbing against the angel's chest as his hips continued their horrifying rocking motion, the fire in his belly flaring up as he clasped his angels hands instead kissing his shaking palms.

Castiel shivered violently, his hole tightening almost painfully around Dean's thick cock and the hunter lost control. With a howl all his muscles clenched taut and he emptied himself into the angel's bloody channel. Shaking almost as hard as Cas was as he came down from his orgasm the realisation of what had just happened hit him full force and he was overcome with a tidalwave of guilt.

"Oh god."

"Cas?" he asked as gently as he could as he pulled himself free of the angel's body and taking the angel in his arms. "Cas are you ok?"

Cas blinked up at him, once, twice. Eyes clear and lucid the pain in them almost too much for the hunter to bear.

"Sam hurt me." The angel managed in a small broken voice as he curled himself into Dean's chest and sobbed without abandon.

Dean rocked them gently back and forth, back and forth hushing his shaking lover in his arms as they sat in the bloodstained blankets.

"He didn't mean to Cas, he didn't want to." Dean tried to rationalise, no matter how he tried he couldn't quite get the image of Cas all bloody and crying as Sam stood there lost, out of his mind.

"I told him to, it's all my fault Cas, oh god im so sorry."

"I forgive you Dean." Cas managed closing his eyes and nuzzling the hunter's tattoo for comfort. "You had to."

"There's no excusing Sam being so rough, he pretty much raped you Cas."

At the mention of the word the angel let out a stifled sob and his whole body shook violently in the hunter's strong tanned arms.

"You're alive" He muttered against the angel's dark raven hair, his own tears threading through the thick dark locks. "That's all that matters."

He felt the angel nod his agreement against his skin as he tightened his grip on the shaking creature in his arms. "Won't let anyone hurt you."

"If you never want me to touch you again I wouldn't blame you Cas." Dean asked pulling back just enough to see the angel's pale tear stained face.

"No..I want you to." Please? Show me what it could be like?" Cas ventured, broken blue eyes meeting Deans pleadingly, long finger's gripping his humans shoulders.

"It would be my honour Castiel. But not tonight. " The hunter answered softly leaning down to press a kiss to his angel's soft ripe mouth.

Cas nodded and settled back into Dean's arms, much calmer than he had been. They sat like that for what felt like hours, Dean rocking them both gently and crooning softly to Cas whenever he felt the angel rouse into wakefulness.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder _

**To be continued in part two - "Love"**


End file.
